A Lucky Lunch
by Obsessionsaremylife
Summary: "She had already heard through the grapevine through some cheerio's that one of Lima Ohio's Kindergarten's pipe's had burst causing them to send home all their children to their parents. Including one Bonnie Schuester" Emma/Will


**Hey all! Here with a little one shot for you which you can think is in the future of Empire State of Mind if you wish! :D I hope it's in the future for Glee's Wemma – WHO ARE SOOO COMING BACK! :D :D :D **

**Anyway would like to dedicate this to the wonderful Lorna who has her birthday today! Happy Birthday my big Wemma sis! Hope you have a great day and hope this is a good enough present for you! :D**

**Enjoy all!**

**A Lucky Lunch**

Shannon's heart couldn't help but melt when she walked into the staff cafeteria to find her usual seat at the table she shared with Will and Emma was already occupied by her curly red haired god daughter who was currently swinging her legs back and forth as she happily munched on what Shannon could only assume was a PB&J sandwich with the crusts cut off.

She had already heard through the grapevine through some cheerio's that one of Lima Ohio's Kindergarten's pipe's had burst causing them to send home all their children home to their parents. Including one Bonnie Schuester who had come to spend the day at High School when her parents couldn't find a baby sitter on such small notice.

"I do believe someone is in my seat" Shannon commented as she went to the other free seat at the table causing all three Schuesters to look up from their lunch.

"Auntie Shannon!" Bonnie waved excitedly at seeing her favourite 'aunt'.

"Hey Bon Bon" Shannon greeted as she sat down "I heard that someone broke their school today"

"I didn't!" Bonnie whined her red hair flying from side to side as she shook her hair vicariously "I told daddy I didn't but he didn't believe me" She pouted as Will laughed and his wife glared at him.

"He knows you didn't break your school Bon" Emma stroked her daughter's back when Bonnie had hung her head "He wouldn't be giving you his cookie if he thought you did"

"He is?" Bonnie asked clapping her hands as Will's head quickly snapped towards his wife

"I am?" He sighed in defeat and pushed the sweet treat towards his daughter who was in a much brighter mood now that she had a cookie in front of her.

Shannon laughed at the antics of the threesome.

"Oh Sh- I mean be quiet Shannon" Will changed what he was going to say when Emma looked at him reminding him that they did have their 5 year old daughter with them.

Shannon laughed "No, because you are _so _whipped Will"

"Have been for years" He smiled sweetly at Emma who smiled back swooning slightly.

"What does whipped mean?"

All three adults turned their heads at the same time to see the innocent 5 year old now munching on her father's cookie.

"Ah" Shannon breathed out as Emma turned to her

"I let you explain that" She grinned as Will laughed.

"Well..." Shannon thought quickly as her god-daughter looked at her in interest, she let out a puff of air and shook her head looking to Will for help. Who in turned shared a smirk with Emma before turning to his daughter.

"It means that I have to give you cookies when_ever _mommy says" He explained as Bonnie nodded

"But sometimes you give me cookies and tell me not to tell mommy" Bonnie stated as Will's face dropped and Emma's mouth opened

"Will!" She chastised as her husband opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish and Shannon was chortling behind her lunch bag.

"I..." Will started but Bonnie interrupted by saying as she tried to grab her carton of apple juice causing Will to push it closer to her.

"Mommy sometimes lets me play on the piano without telling Daddy" Bonnie continued as Emma looked at her daughter and then to Will who was grinning knowingly at her.

"Call it even?" Will smirked as Emma nodded and shook out his pro-offered hand.

"Even" Emma giggled "Come on Boo" She caught her daughter's attention who was currently slurping the last of her apple juice. "You done?"

Bonnie nodded happily as Emma smiled running her hand through her daughter's hair gently "You want to help Mommy sort out her pamphlets?"

Bonnie nodded happily again nodding as she tried to get down from her chair.

"Whoa Boo" Will stopped his daughter before she hurt herself "What do you do?"

"Wait for you or mommy to let me down" Bonnie replied blushing

"Good girl" Will pulled her chair out from the table and picked her up and placed her on his knee as Emma smiled and started to pack away her and Bonnie's lunch things.

"You coming to Daddy?" Bonnie asked tracing patterns on the tie she had got him for father's day which was hanging around his neck today.

"Not now Bon, I have a class to teach" Will kissed the top of her hair as Bonnie sulked "But" He said causing his daughter to cheer up "afterwards you, me and mommy can go and I don't know... feed the ducks?"

"Really?" Bonnie asked smiling clapping as Emma smiled at her daughter as she returned to the table grabbing Bonnie's lunchbox and hers.

"Really" Emma repeated "You ready?"

Bonnie nodded leaning up to give her dad a kiss on the cheek then skipped over to Shannon when her father had let her down from his knee.

"Bye auntie Shannon" She gave a quick kiss to her cheek and a hug when Shannon lifted her up so she could do so.

"Bye Bon Bon" Shannon smiled "You won't cause too much trouble for your mom now will you?"

Bonnie shook her head "Nope"

"Good girl" Shannon let her down and saw her skip to Emma and Will as well since he had got up from his seat to give his wife a loving kiss on the lips when Bonnie said her goodbyes to Shannon. He smiled when Bonnie tugged on his pants leg and demanded to be picked up silently by lifting her arms. He did as he was told and gave Bonnie a big hug and a noisy kiss on the cheek causing her to squirm.

"Be good for mommy?" Will asked as Emma laughed

"She's always good for me" Emma smiled as Bonnie nodded seriously

"And then we're going to feed the duckies!" Bonnie squealed clapping her hands and making all the female population in the cafeteria sigh in want at the young Schuester.

"We sure are Bonnie – see you soon okay?" Will hugged her closely, closing his eyes as he inhaled the pure scent of his precious daughter.

"See you soon daddy" Bonnie said as she hugged her father back and waited patiently as she was put back down on the ground. Straightening her summer dress making her father laugh slightly at the adorable picture she was painting.

"I see you soon too" Will smirked as he turned to Emma.

"You better" Emma teased as she accepted his lovingly kiss again, it ending quicker than both of them would have liked because of the fact that their daughter was there and that they were in the _staff _cafeteria. They rested their foreheads on each other slightly before pulling away Emma outstretching her hand which her daughter took automatically. "Wave bye bye to Daddy and Shannon now" Emma waved slightly as Bonnie copied her action.

"Bye Bye" She waved before skipping away still holding onto her mother's hand.

Will let out a sigh of disappointment as he watched his wife and daughter walk away from him, cursing slightly that he had a class so he couldn't be walking away with them. He shook his head as he turned back to Shannon who was smiling at him.

"What?" He asked as sat down by his lunch again.

Shannon just shook her head "Nothing"

"No, you're looking at me knowingly – what?" Will repeated.

Shannon just shook her head "I just remember vividly when you were pining for Emma and then taking _forever _to get together –"

"Which you bet on" Will supplied but his friend continued ignoring him.

"And now? You have an adorable 5 year who melts anyone's heart just by speaking and you and Emma sickly in love even after 6 years of marriage." Shannon just shrugged as Will sighed

"I'm lucky" He smiled before looking at the time "I better go – see you tomorrow Shannon" Will got up packing his lunch and then heading for the door.

"See you tomorrow Will, oh and Will?" Shannon asked causing her friend to turn back on his heal

"Say hi to 'duckies' for me" Shannon smirked as Will laughed

"Will do Shannon, will do" Will smiled as he walked out the door to go to his classroom – he took the long route then and walked passed Emma's office even though it was going in the wrong direction. He was glad he did though as he saw Emma directly an engaged Bonnie in sorting out the pamphlets she gave to students if they ever needed them. Emma looked up and caught Will's eye smiling brightly as she tapped Bonnie on the shoulder who had her tongue poking out in concentration when she looked up – her mouth suddenly turning to a bright smile as she saw her dad, waving brightly as he walked past before going back to the task in front of her.

**-X-**

**Please Review! (No Flames) Tell me what you thought and for all readers of Empire the next chapter is coming I PROMISE! And surprise it will be rated M! :P **

**Also I have no problems of writing up a follow up to this of Will and Emma taking Bonnie to feed the ducks – just let me now ;) **

**Please Review! (No Flames) **


End file.
